Chromatic
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: Swan Queen. Series of color-related drabbles from Emma's POV. Should probably be rated M for language and saucy adult content.
1. Red

**Summary**: Swan Queen. Series of color-related drabbles from Emma's POV. Probably rated M for swearing and extremely suggestive adult themes/content.

**Spoilers**: The entire first Season.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Fair Use.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Red<span>**

Her tongue darts out, the tip of it passing over full blood-red lips, and that's maybe when you first know you are attracted to her. Or, at least, when you finally admit that the bodily response you experience every time she's near is something more akin to arousal and not hatred. And Jesus Christ, all the Mayor was doing was licking leftover apple cobbler from her lips after the spoon passed through them and it should NOT make you want to dive across the diner and rip that suit right off of her in front of the entire town and your ten-year-old son. But it's apple cobbler made specifically with the crisp red apples from the large apple tree in her spacious mansion yard. The same one you took a chainsaw to not too long ago. You'd set the whole fucking tree on fire if it elicited another irate response. You're shit-sure that angry sex with Regina would be the best sex you'd ever have in your whole miserable life. You spend entirely too much of your day as it is thinking about the angry red welts you could leave all over her beautiful olive skin in places that could be seen and unseen by the public at large. You can't meet her gaze when she notices you staring and looks at you with an eyebrow raised because you're too busy wondering whether that red lipstick would transfer to your own teeth when you bite into her plump bottom lip. You suddenly wonder if she's a screamer. And maybe she's wondering the same thing about you because there's a deep blush rising on the same skin you'd lick every inch of if she'd let you. You do notice when she winks at you though and now all you can think about is how to get that knowing smirk off her face and make her see red again.


	2. Orange

**Orange**

The fallen leaves are mostly orange now and scattered all over the yard but at least it's relatively nice outside and the sun is high in the sky already and when you offered to rake them you were just being nice anyway; it's fall and you always liked fall the most and you were feeling particularly generous with your time. And maybe trying to butter the Mayor up to ask her out on that date you've been toying around with in your head since that day at the diner with the apple cobbler. You add leaves to yet another pile before you hear the front door swinging open and your kid barreling out, the rubber of his sneakers slapping the concrete walkway. His mother follows behind him, less enthusiastically and more slowly, though her heels on the concrete are definitely louder than your child ever could be, and she's carrying a glass of what you can only assume is orange juice by the looks of it. Henry is flinging himself down into the enormous pile of leaves before either of you can tell him not to but what's done is done and all you can do now is laugh together as he burrows down into the soft orange pile. Regina hands over the glass once she's close enough and you take a sip, finding more than just orange juice there and offer her an appreciative wide smile in return. It _is_ Sunday around 11 a.m. after all. You drink the Mimosa more enthusiastically than maybe you should have which gets you an eyebrow raise from the object of your most recent desires. You barely have time to shrug and place the glass on the lawn before Henry is pulling you down into the leaf pile with him, giggling the entire time. When you look up again Regina is biting her lip and folding her arms in a way that you recognize as a fear of being left out. So you do the only thing your tired, alcohol riddled brain can think of and pull her down too. When you finally get the courage to open your eyes again your stomach flips at the sight. She's smiling and there's a halo of orange leaves around her head and you don't think it's only all about lust anymore.


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

When you push her up against your yellow bug and connect your lips with hers you're slightly afraid that she's going to throttle you once she comes to her senses. But for now you're enjoying the feel of her lips and teeth. And hot skin beneath your fingertips in this cold weather. She groans when you align your body more forcefully with hers and you're suddenly not so happy about the sun blaring down on you. Not that she'd let you have your way with her against your beaten down yellow bug in dire need of a new paint job if it was dark and night instead anyway. The likes of Regina Mills do not fuck upright against cars in broad daylight or otherwise like some horny teenagers or roadside prostitutes. But you'd bet anyone your last golden Twinkie that you're saving for the zombie apocalypse, or the breaking of the Storybrooke curse if your kid is right, that she _does _have a kinky side. It suddenly occurs to you that it's snowed recently and there's a thick layer of road salt particles covering every inch of the rusted yellow car and it's probably transferring to the Mayor's delicious ass so you flip your positions, boxing her legs in with yours. She pulls back and quirks an eyebrow and you run both hands over her ass 'just to make sure' before pulling her back in so she doesn't make another crack about how your bottled blonde hair matches the paint job on your heap of metal like she did last week. The kiss deepens and it's not the first time you're thanking whatever god will listen that you ran your sunshine yellow deathtrap into the Mayor's wooden 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign.


	4. Green

**Green**

Your green eyes turn to a squint in suspicion as Graham hangs back after the council meeting, just like _you_ do every time. Except _you're_ the one fucking Regina now and in your mind he has no reason to discuss anything with her outside of normal business hours. And you don't want to call a spade a spade and admit that it's jealousy so you just stay rooted in your spot, hands on your hips and fuming internally as you watch the interaction. You hate the familiar smile he offers her as he sidles up next to _your _girlfriend. And goddammit, you _knew_ that you should have told the entire town about your relationship, even if Regina shot down your public service announcement idea, because then at least the whole damn town would keep their grubby hands off what is yours. You're still staring as he hands her a green folder, contents unknown, and starts talking about god knows what. And you really want to know what's in the fucking folder because it sure as hell isn't official town business considering you would know being the deputy and all. And by the way you know that you don't even use green folders in the Sheriff's office so fuck him and his cocky fucking accent. You're one millisecond away from stomping over there like a petulant child when Regina's eyes flick up to yours and she offers you a smile and a wink which is enough to wrangle the ugly green monster inside of you for a few more minutes. When Graham finally makes his exit, throwing a 'see you tomorrow' in your direction, you don't even bother answering, you just lock the door behind him and finally stalk over to your prey. She's leaning against her desk, Graham's green file still in hand and a smirk on her face, when you reach her so you flip her around and yank up her skirt in one quick motion. Because _yeah_, you _did_ find out just how kinky the Mayor is and you grin in delight at the moan that slips out of her mouth when you bring that green folder down to smack her magnificently bare ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it wasn't Indigo! Hope it made up for it?


	5. Blue

**Blue**

Turns out your kid was right and you find this out for sure when the deep blue sky casts over to a rumbling grey and your son is lying comatose in a hospital bed surrounded by too many wires while you're throwing his other mother, the Evil Queen to be sure, around like a rag doll in the utility closet. And there's nothing even remotely sexual about it this time. This time you're so angry you're seeing stars and worried about the only person you've ever loved in this world. You're too irate to listen to the excuses your — former, now, you think — lover is rattling off about just how in the hell Henry ended up eating a poisoned apple turnover meant for Mary Margarete. You swear you're going to kill her, Evil Queen or not, as you throw her up against the dark blue lockers and wrap your fingers around her throat. She's pleading with you and you've heard just about enough of her shit for one lifetime when Dr. Whale comes to check on the noise and pulls you off of her. So you sulk back into the room with the pale blue walls and pull up a chair next to your sleep-induced child and attempt to pay no attention to the sniffling brunette five feet away. The sobbing gets worse — and yeah, now you're participating too — when the doctor turns the flat-lined monitor off and removes the mask from Henry's face. Your heart breaks as you press your hands to his white and blue striped pajamas before kissing his forehead. You're still holding that soft blue cotton as the white light blasts into the room and Henry opens his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: For the reviewer who wanted these to be longer: I'm very flattered that you're enjoying these but since they are only meant to be drabbles (and are already all written), they won't be. However, I'll take requests to make certain ones (or entirely new ideas) into longer one-shots, if anyone is interested!


	6. Purple

**Purple**

The first time you see the purple magic swirling around Regina you're baffled by the response it elicits inside of you. You're supposed to hate this woman for fucks sake, but your body seems to have other ideas entirely. And maybe it's because you've already known what it's like to watch her come four times in a row, body writhing in pleasure. But also, maybe it's because it's always been a lot more than just fucking to you. The only thing that does take you off guard is the violet color her eyes turn because that's just fucking terrifying by anyone's estimate. You tear your eyes away from the sight because she's trying to save you and you do not want to be traumatized any more than you already were when you found out Mary-fucking-Margarete a.k.a Snow-fucking-White is your mother after all the not-safe-for-parent stories you shared with her. Your attention drifts to wondering whether all magic has a scent as the smell of apples wafts from Regina in your direction. And while you can't imagine Regina smelling like anything BUT apples, the disconnect between the scent and the purple baffles you even more. It's something you think you'll come back to later when you're not in immediate danger of dying what promises to be a slow and painful death unless your former — now, you think, current maybe — girlfriend can save your ass. And when this is done you think you're going to just forget all about the fact that she used to be the Evil Queen and see what else she can do with her purple apple magic that involves more lascivious behaviors.


End file.
